I Love You
by SweeneyintheNight
Summary: It was six years after Hermione graduated. When she bumps into Ron, she finally tells him how she feels.


Hermione walked around her town. It was six years after she had graduated from Hogwarts. She was remembering how much fun she, Harry, and Ron had before they graduated.  
Hermione sighed and just kept walking up the street. But she smiled at the memories of her two best friends.

The last time she saw her two best friends was when Harry got married to Ginny. How happy Hermione felt for Harry and Ginny. Two years after the marriage, she got a letter from them saying that they finally had a baby.

But at the wedding, Ron caught the bouquet. At that time, for Hermione and Ron, it looked like time stopped. For Hermione was disappointed that even after she graduated Hogwarts, she never told Ron how she felt. After the wedding, Hermione and Ron spent some time with the new couple.

Suddenly, Hermione was remembering the first time she met Ron, on the train. She knew that since the first time she looked at Ron, she was in love with him. But she never had the guts to tell him how she felt. Hermione remembered at her third year, when Ron broke his leg by being dragged by Sirius's mouth when he turned into the Grim. Hermione felt like crying then, but she decided to keep it all inside of her.

Without realizing it, Hermione bumped into someone and fell to the ground. " I am so sorry," the man who knocked into Hermione said. " I'll help you up." The man held out his hand. Hermione grabbed unto it. When she looked at the face, she gasped.

" Ron?" she asked.

" Long time no see, Hermione," Ron said.

" I can't believe it."

" Neither can I." Right after Ron said that, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron and hugged him as tight as she could. Ron was hugging her tight also. After they let go, Hermione smiled at Ron. He smiled back.

" I haven't seen you in a long time," Hermione said. " How are things going?"

" Well, since my Mum and Dad moved out, they gave the Burrow to me," Ron said. " But time to time, I visit Harry, Ginny, and my new four year old niece, Lauren."

" How are Harry and Ginny doing?"

" They're doing great. How is your life?"

" Well, I live in an apartment. You do know what that is, don't you?"  
" Hermione, just because I didn't know how to talk on a telephone when I was thirteen, it doesn't mean that I don't know a single about muggle things."

" Sorry. You finally said telephone right!"

" Ha ha ha, very funny. Hey Hermione, do you want to come over to the Burrow?"

" Sure. I just hope that we can spend some time together."

" Don't worry, no one lives in the Burrow but me." Hermione smiled and walked away with Ron.

" Here's the Burrow," Ron said as he held the door opened for Hermione. " Well, you can sit down if you want to." Hermione smiled and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Ron smiled, walked over to the couch, and sat down by Hermione.

" Cold today, isn't it?" Ron asked.

" Yes," Hermione said. " It feels so good to sit by the fire."

" I know. But you still look cold."

" I was walking around most of the day."

" Not good. You could catch a cold. Here." Ron grabbed a blanket that was on the couch and wrapped it around Hermione. " Thank you," she said.

" Your welcome," Ron said. " Anything for my best friend." Hermione smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. She expected him to squirm out, but he just sat there, he also put his arm around her.

" Hermione, there's something that I have to tell you," Ron said. " You see, I always wanted to tell you this, but I never had the guts to tell you."

" Ron, I want to tell you something," Hermione said. " Actually, there's something that I want to do before I tell you."

" What? What do you want to do?" Right after Ron asked that, Hermione kissed Ron. Her lips felt so soft and warm. After they pulled away, Ron kissed Hermione back. " I love you," Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.

" I love you to," Hermione whispered back in Ron's ear. Hermione laid her head on Ron's shoulder again. Ron held Hermione close to him. " Looks like I'm not going to the only one living in the Burrow anymore," Ron said joyfully. Hermione smiled and got closer to Ron.  
Ron laid his head on Hermione's head. He ran his fingers through her hair. The two went asleep in each other's arms.

Six months, they were dating. One day, Ron asked Hermione to marry him. She said yes and kissed him for a long time. At their marriage, Harry, Ginny, and four year old Lauren was there. At the wedding, it might've been weird, but Snape was there.

Ron and Hermione were surprised, but they remembered that the sent invitations to all the professors at Hogwarts. But they never thought that Snape would come. At the wedding, this made the new couple really surprised.

Snape caught the bouquet. They didn't know if it was on accident or not, but they saw Snape look at the woman who was standing right by him. Ron and Hermione only smiled and looked at Snape.

Two years after, they had a baby. They named him Arthur, after Ron's father. " I hope that grows up to be just like you, Ron," Hermione whispered after Arthur was born. Ron smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

She held Arthur out to Ron. Once Ron got Arthur, he spun around with Arthur in his arms. Ron smiled and handed Arthur back to Hermione. " I'm just glad that two years ago we bumped into each other," Ron whispered in Hermione's ear.

" Me to," Hermione whispered holding little Arthur in her arms. She and Ron smiled at their new born, knowing that he would grow up making them proud most of the time. Hermione smiled because she knew that Arthur would have Ron's bravery.

Ron smiled because he knew that Arthur would have Hermione's brains. Ron laid his head on Hermione's shoulder and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled and laid her head on his head. " I love you, Hermione," Ron whispered.

" I love you to, Ron," Hermione whispered. " And we love you, Arthur." Hermione said while tickling the new born. Ron rocked Hermione and Arthur back and forth and ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled and touched his cheek.

Hermione pulled Ron to her and they kissed. Then they looked back at the new born. Hermione kissed Arthur's forehead, then Ron kissed his forehead. They smiled, knowing that soon, their son will find happiness.


End file.
